skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
General Ripto
General Ripto, or commonly referred to as just Ripto, is a major antagonist in Skylanders: Music Mob, and formally, the Spyro series, from which Skylanders spawned from. He is a short dinosaur with a fiery temper and a taste for evil. As his title suggests, he is a general in the S.A.K.K. Like Admiral Cortex, Ripto is a dedicated servant to Kaos, but only because the Dark Portal Master promises him fame, fortune, and power if he helps him destroy the Skylanders. Of course, considering that Ripto is making a deal with an evil cheat like Kaos, it is obvious that he will not get what he is promised. General Ripto boasts about how he created the blueprints of both the Rip-Bot 2000 and the Fear Spheres, but he never says, and it is still unknown, if he actually built them himself. This tyrannical villain is confronted in his castle and battled by the Skylanders in Chapter ???: Ripto's Rumble. ''' Background Personality While doing evil things and fighting off the Skylanders, General Ripto has a very fiery temper inside of him, one that ignites very easily. However, he is only angry when the time calls for it. Most of the time, Ripto is a mostly relaxed evil-doer, enjoying more non-evil activities like watching television and going to the theater, although he does have the tendency to mind control the actors and the audience with his magic pendant! Ripto is not very clever, and can be surprisingly lazy at times, especially when there is a marathon of ''"My Mother-In Law Is A Werewolf"''' on television. However, this villain has some terribly nasty intentions, along with a powerful magic wand, making him an instant choice as Kaos' right hand man and the general of his despicable army. Biography TBC Powers General Ripto doesn't rely on his physical powers often, but instead possesses a magic wand, which allows him to attack using multitude of enchanted spells and curses. From his wand, he can shoot balls of electrical energy, summon purple and poisonous clouds, as well as project wavy and white beams of light, which are able to disintegrate anything they touch. Ripto, thanks to the red gem pendant on his necklace, possess the abilities of hypnosis, telekinesis, mind control, and even invisibility. However, General Ripto does not always rely on magic in combat. He can also use the power of his red gem to transform into a massive beast called Brutus. In this form, the evil general is able to smash through almost anything with his super strength, as well as breath bursts of burning hot fire. While, in this form, his wand turns into a giant club made of wood, which Ripto likes to use for crushing Skylanders. The only way to stop this beast is to attack him until he is weakened, and then he will slowly turn back to his normal form. Story History Skylanders: Music Mob Relationships Kaos General Ripto has a mostly decent relationship with Kaos. The two get along most of the time, but they sometimes bicker about things, such as Ripto's laziness. While this does sometimes happen, the two are great at working together, enough for Kaos to call General Ripto his "right hand man." They seem to think very alike when discussing battle strategies, and come up with very similar, if not the same, ideas. Kaos can turn to Ripto often, and can rely on the short dinosaur to do things like leading his troops into battle or carrying out secret and evil missions. General Ripto writes in his diary that he very much admires Kaos for his persistence and evil feats, but also secretly fears him and his immense power. Overall, the two tyrants work well as a team, and General Ripto has proven himself time and time again that he is Kaos' greatest and most dangerous ally to date. Dr. Neo Cortex General Ripto and Dr. Neo Cortex seem to have a positive relationship, and share mutual respect for one another. They don't talk often, as Cortex is almost always at his castle, but from what is seen of their communications, there seems to be no issue between them. General Ripto goes on to write in his dairy that if the whole scheme with Kaos doesn't work out, then he will try and work with Cortex to take over Skylands. Glumshanks General Ripto and Glumshanks don't like each other and do not get along, mainly because they are both jealous of one another. Glumshanks is jealous that Kaos obviously favors and relies on Ripto more, while Ripto is envious about how Glumshanks has had a longer friendship with Kaos than him. The two try to constantly out do one another, even squabbling over something like who gets to clean the windows of Fort Kaos, just so they can be Kaos' favorite assistant. To annoy the troll, General Ripto is very passive aggressive to him, and constantly refers to him as "Private Glumshanks," while his actual title in the S.A.K.K. is Lieutenant Glumshanks. The former butler always stays calm and corrects Ripto, but the short dinosaur keeps doing it on purpose. In General Ripto's Diary, Ripto writes that he wishes Glumshanks was demoted to "Janitorial Duties" at Fort Kaos. He also writes in a later entry that Glumshanks is what's causing the S.A.K.K.'s downfall in battle with his foolish antics and Kaos should just fire him for good. Spyro General Ripto and Spyro are bitter enemies, to the point where Ripto has mental fantasies about destroying the purple dragon one day. He mentions his hate of Spyro to Kaos, the Skylanders, and even the player. Spyro says in Skylanders: Skylands SOS that Ripto does not like the him because they were mortal enemies back in the day, when they were in their own dimension outside of Skylands. In the same comic, Spyro is constantly teasing and poking fun at General Ripto, even in the middle of an intense battle they have while on the battlefield. This drives Ripto crazy. When it comes to Spyro, General Ripto simply writes in his diary that the Skylander has caused him one too many problems in the past, and that he can't wait until he conquers Skylands with Kaos and crushes the dragon under his boot like the insignificant, little pest he sees him as. S.A.K.K. Gallery Monster_Ripto.jpg|Brutus - General Ripto's Monster Form |link=Brutus Ripto.jpg|General Ripto's Wand Trivia * According to Glumshanks, he once overheard General Ripto, who had fallen asleep on the floor after eating too much junk food, talking in his sleep. The short dinosaur was talking to himself about his apparent fear of goblins. * Ripto is addicted to donuts and strawberry smoothies. He also loves popcorn, and eats large portions of it at a time with way too much butter on top. * General Ripto is voiced by the same voice actor as Homer Simpson, a comedic character from the popular television show, ''"The Simpsons." * Ironically, the voices of the two are absolutely identical. * As an intended reference to the show, General Ripto's personality and actions were all based off of Homer's. * Kaos teases Ripto multiple times that if he was a Skylander, he would be in the Lazy Element. * Ripto is not very smart, so thanks to Kaos' constant teasing, he actually believes such an element exists. * During his early stages of development, General Ripto was originally planned to be the main antagonist in Skylanders: Music Mob. * During one of his writings in his diary, Ripto reveals that his full name is Gideon McRipto III. * General Ripto's hatred towards Spyro is obviously a reference to when he was the main antagonist in Spyro's older games, which came before he was a Skylander, or even in Skylands. Category:Chompy-King Category:Skylanders: Music Mob Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Guest Characters Category:Dark Skylanders